


All Things Go

by HaleeAnn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Multi, Ziam Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleeAnn/pseuds/HaleeAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a lazy afternoon and some laughs, the sun high in the sky sending warmth throughout Zayns body. Finally once this week he's felt relaxed.. too relaxed for it to even seem real, it amazes him how easy it is to feel normal.</p><p>Without the screaming fans and the flashing lights, somewhere he can think and let himself breathe. That's until a fan shows up, and no he doesn't think much about it, he's dealt with fans before and it's not a huge deal. She's nice and friendly, bringing along a friend who instantly takes a liking to Louis.. and everything seems normal.</p><p>At least, Zayn thinks so but he also knows it's calm before the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Go

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy. Even though it's posted late <3 (: Love You Zayn !!!

It all started with a lazy afternoon and some laughs, the sun high in the sky sending warmth throughout Zayn's body. Finally once this week he's felt relaxed..too relaxed for it too seem real, it amazes him how easy it is to feel normal.  
Without screaming fans and the flashing lights, somewhere he can think and breathe. That's until a fan shows up, and no he doesn't think much about it, he's dealt with fans before and it's not a huge deal. She's nice and friendly, bringing a friend along who instantly takes a liking to Louis and everything seems normal.  
At least, Zayn think's so but he also knows it's calm before the storm. So he smiles and listens to the girl talk about her family and how long she's loved the band.  
"It's really crazy, thank you so much for this, really" She beams, smiling at Zayn fondly and somehow it doesn't settle right with him, but he returns it anyway. He glances over at Louis, sighing softly when he realizes he's in deep conversation with the girl he has yet to meet.  
"This was fun, really.. but I need to get going" He says, standing up and grabbing his discarded shirt.   
"Oh yeah-" the girl states, and he turns away. Not before she's jumping up and asking for a picture like he thought she might, so he smiles and hugs her from behind, the click of a camera going off and he's walking to his hotel room. On the way there his thoughts are on Liam, and how much better it would've been if he would of went to the pool instead of Louis.  
He passes through the lobby, a towel wrapped around his head keeping his long shaggy hair up and out of his face. He see's Harry in the corner of his vision texting away, lip caught between his teeth. Shaking his head he walks to his shared room with Liam, hoping he can get a shower before the show starts. Liam is digging through a suit case when he steps in, his back muscles on full display and Zayn just can't look away. Liam must notice a presence, because he turns around with a dopey smile crossing his face.  
"Hey" Zayn whispers once Liam is in arm distance.  
"Hey baby" he breathes, tugging Zayn into a warm embrace.  
"Your freezing" Liam states, a pout clear in his voice, making the raven haired boy chuckle.  
"Just got done at the pool" He replies, tucking his face into his boyfriends chest. They stay there for awhile, just soaking in each others warmth, Until Liam breaks the silence.  
"Take a shower, and we'll go down stairs for some dinner okay?" nodding his wet hair Zayn smiles  
"Meet you down there".  
He watches Liam leave the room, and empty feeling forces it's way into his chest.. Sometimes he hates how much he loves Liam Payne. His shower is short and sweet, cleaning the chlorine out of his hair with his new shampoo his lovely boyfriend bought for him. Slipping on some back skinny jeans and a over sized jumper, he stalks over to his suitcase. Pulling out his black jacket, he walks out of the door, the hotels cold air hitting him right in the face.  
He spots Liam by the dinner table, a very agitated Niall complaining about food, and Louis and Harry, who can't keep their hands off each other. He sits next to Liam, a shy 'Hi' escaping his mouth as Liam intertwines their fingers.   
"So how was the pool?" Niall questions, eyes setting on Zayn.  
"Fine I guess, just sat for awhile.." He trails off, eyes fixated on Liams fingers.  
Niall rolls his eyes, but continues complaining until food finally arrives. Zayn looks around the table, eyes fixated on all the boys and each quality about them. He remembers a time back in 2014 he brought up the idea of calling it quits and leaving, how Liam's eyes almost bugged out of his head. He remembers faintly, the hurt in Louis eyes and the tears Harry wouldn't stop shedding. It crosses his mind often, how the band would be better without him.  
"You hear that?" Liam whispers into his ear,breaking him out of his thoughts. He nods.. just leaning into a Liam a little more than necessary and eating his heart out with his best friends.  
He's sitting on the bed when it happens, some emails about Perrie and some from his family when his eyes scam across a link. Shaking his head, he clicks it.. almost regretting it when he reads the caption. ' Is Zayn Malik cheating onPerrie?!'  
He scoffs at the screen anger boiling underneath his skin, a red fury begging to be set free. It only grows worse when he see's the picture of the fan earlier that day, and that stupid smirk on her face. Slamming his computer down he stands up, pacing around the small area. 'If the drug article was bad, this is even worse' he thinks bitterly. A cold breeze settles on his neck, the sound of a door closing and he knows Liam is back from the gym.  
He wonders what he should do, confess or just let Liam read the article himself. Rage fills his eyes, taking steady breaths he sits back down..  
"You okay? Liam questions looking at his boyfriends angry face. Instead of answering, he hands the computer to Liam with shaking hands. After a minute of silence, Liam hands the computer back face set in a straight line.  
"What did I tell you about reading things Zayn?" Liam sighs, sitting down beside his boyfriend, rubbing a soothing hand down his back.  
"Not to" Zayn replies, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Please promise me this hasn-''  
"It has, and don't give me the talk Liam.. I really don't want to hear it" Zayn sighs standing up. Before Liam can speak, Zayn's phone is ringing off in the distance.. loud and annoying.  
"Hello" he growls, pushing Liam away who has talking a interest in the conversation.  
"You need to get your shit together, this band is riding on you Zayn. It's either lay low for awhile or come back to The UK where we can speak" his manager huffs hanging up.  
"Fuck" He hisses shoving his phone deep into his pocket. Liam look's down at him startled.  
"Who was it?" He questions watching Zayn walk around the room grabbing his charger and computer.  
"Management" He say lowly, shoving the items into his suitcase.  
"Wait Zayn, where are you going?" Liam asks hurriedly, worry clear in voice and it only pisses Zayn off more.  
"I have to fly back to the UK, apparently this is HUGE news. Modest! needs me and so does Perrie".  
"What-?"..  
"I guess being happy was all just a joke,I'll always be the bad guy."  
Liam grabs him by the arm, pulling the smaller boy into his chest.  
"You listen to me right now Zayn, All the happiness in the world couldn't change anything I feel about. I'd love you even if you weren't Zayn Malik the 'Huge Boyband Superstar'. I love you to the moon and back.. I'm going to love you through everything and nothing can change that" He whispers into Zayns ear.  
"I love you too Li. I'll message you later okay, babe?" Zayn says almost happily, But Liam sees the way his eyes darken, and the way his legs shake as he walks away. Something doesn't settle right with him, and he hopes maybe this bad feeling in his gut will go away..but knowing it's almost never wrong he watches his little boyfriend walk away with a heavy heart.  
-  
The room is silent, Liam staring at the wall in front of him.. his heart clenching a little too tightly. He hasn't't heard from Zayn all night and he's getting really worried... the burning in his heart loud an clear. He's watching the news, knowing the paps are out an about waiting for the arrival of the 'Cheater' as people like to call him now. But too Liam he will always be the boy from Bradford with to big eyes and a nice smile that made him feel warm inside.  
He'll always be that boy to Liam, and he knows he's smitten. "How are you holding up?" Louis questions sitting beside him, a hand resting on his shoulder. "shouldn't we be asking Zayn that?" He says bitterly. "Yeah we should, but he's not answering.. and you shouldn't take it out on us, were all here for you and for him Li" Louis says, patting his back roughly.   
Shaking his head he stares at the wall again, not really counting the hours that pass. A faint buzz makes him open his eyes, reaching his hand out to feel for his phone.. grumbling when he can't find it. He mutters underneath his breath, and gets up completely. "Hello" He says roughly, sleep clogging up his throat.. "Hey" Zayn breathes his voice sounding wrecked from crying, and something else Liam cant put a finger on.  
"Hey" He says a little to happily, pushing himself back down before he loses his mind. "How are you, are you okay. Did you get papped, did they yell things at you-" "Li, please calm down. Yeah, I did get papped, and they did yell things at me.. hell even got pictures. I'm fine, I'm going to Perrie's, pack some of my shit and go to my moms".  
"Baby, thank god your okay. I wish I could kiss you, I miss you so much". "I love you too Li, I'm gonna call you back.." and just like that Zayns gone. "shit" Liam mutters and buries his head into his hands. He finds himself sitting in the bar, not a idea place but somewhere that can take his mind off all the hurt he feels deep down. All the anger an the pain.. he's holding back like a animal locked in a cage. He's hurt.. but Zayns hurt worse and he'd give up the world for his boyfriend.  
-  
It's been three days. Somewhere in Zayns mind he feels peace, safe and happy. For once it's weird.. because he's feeling this emotion and Liam isn't here.. causing it. He got a phone call just awhile ago, hurting his ears.. and making him feel sick too him stomach. It's hurting him. What they said, the things he has to do, it's killing him. But he's a big boy and he can take care of himself.. and if he can't he always has him mum.  
"I know your hurting baby, and I promise you I will back you up through anything. I love you honey, and I want you to be happy with everything you do.. and those people they don't matter at the end of the day Zayn" Trisha says rubbing his back just like Liam would. "It's just so much pressure mum, I can't even think about telling the boys. All the lies and shit.. everything is falling apart at the seams.. and I can't think straight anymore" He says hiding his face in their couch.   
"Maybe this life wasn't for you bub. You had a great run..five years is a long time to change so many life's. You did that .. you changed life's, you saved so many people.. and maybe it's just time to say goodbye". His heart clenches tightly, tears pooling in his eyes. 'Your right mum" Is all he says. Falling into a deep and restless sleep.  
Day four, he's up and around. His mums words stuck in his brain on repeat, he's talked to Louis for hours, and right after the goodbye he's felt so guilty.. the truth hidden behind a lie so big. Sometimes.. he forgets how much he loves being normal. That maybe after all this spot light shit and things dying down .. he can finally enjoy relaxing in the sun for some hours. But instead he calls Liam, already missing those big brown eyes. After the second ring, Liam answers of course.  
"Hey baby" Liam answers, and Zayn can see the dopey expression on Liams face through the phone. "Hey love I miss you" He croaks out, tears springing to his eyes. "Shh.. no Zayn please don't cry. Please.. it makes me feel so useless.." "I'm sorry Li, I just miss you much and..-" but he trails off because he can't ruin things this early. He's promised.  
"And, anything Zayn .. you can tell me anything" Liam pleads.. but he can't not now. "I'm fine baby" and after that they stay on the phone for hours. He goes too sleep that night with all the boys on Skype and a huge smile on his face even though his heart is cracking a little bit more each time they say goodbye.  
Day five is the hardest. He wakes up with tears in his eyes.. two more days and the dream will really be over. Everything he worked for.. and all the happy memories down the drain. The jokes on the bus, and Louis bickering with Niall over Football. The sneaky kisses and hugs him an Liam shared during rehearsals. His heart breaks.. and for once he thinks it's almost gone. The part of him.. that made him One Direction.  
So he doesn't leave the bed that day, nothing Safaa says can change that anyway. So he mopes around until his mom drags him out of bed too do something productive. Even though he's moving around and doing things.. his heart still stays stuck to the ground. He's sitting on their bench outside, smoking a cigarette. Eyes closed humming spaces in his head for the last thirty minuets.. a simple song that could relate him life so much.  
It's so fast paced.. and it scares him. Scares the hell out of him.. how he's going to be just Zayn Malik in two days, and no longer Zayn Malik 1D. It hurts, and he dosen't know how he will be able to tell anyone if he can't accept it himself. Throwing away his cigarette, he walks back into his house and chats with Niall some and sooner than later he falls asleep.  
Day six is better he supposes. He's on edge today, his nails in his mouth .. his mum yelling at him. His heart so torn he can't even breathe without hurting. He remembers a time before this, when they are sitting in chairs at Harrys house. Sitting around a campfire.. and talking like they normally would. Until Liam brings up the fact that one day this will all be over.. and they wouldn't be the same. It hurt then.. but now it hurts so much worse.  
He never thought that it would come down to this, and everything in between. The weed.. and the fame. Always thinking the fame would never catch up too him, when in reality the fame already surrounded him.. and turned him into something he didn't want to be. But living a lie.. isn't going to change anything.. he needs a change. But leaving One Direction wouldn't be one of them.. even though that's not in his hands anymore.  
So he texts Liam, telling him to get all of the boys on the phone. So of course Liam does.. and now he's stuck. "Zayn.. are you there?" Harry questions. "Sorry.. just will you promise me.. you won't interrupt me?" He pleads. Voice cracking at the end, tears already clogging up in his throat. "Of course" they all agree.  
" I never saw myself in a band with four amazing guys. It kind of shocks me how much I love you all.. and all the happiness... I've found here. It scares me every time I look at you four and see a family. A real family where I broke out of my shell.. and figured out how to be myself. You guys are the best thing that's ever happened to me.  
I've had the best five years I could ever ask for. I wouldn't them for anything in the world.. but with all the fame.. comes alot of stress. I'm not like you guys, I can't just up and drop my feelings like they don't matter you know ? I just feel so much pressure.. sometimes and I think.. it's about time to give up. This isn't the first time I've felt like this.. and it's not you guys .. never you guys.  
I just think it's time to say goodbye to this life. I love this band so much, I love you all so fucking much and this is so hard to understand. But I want you guys to continue this band, I know you can. Your all so talented.. I've never been more sure in my entire life guys. You can still be One Direction.. and I promise you I'll still be there every step of the way. Through anything... and I signed this thing.. and It's like i'm fired for awhile. I can come back when i'm ready but for now" He pauses..  
"I'm quitting One Direction". The line is silent, hands shaking holding his small phone. His tears are now freely falling by this point.. "There is so much to say Zayn really... but I just want you to understand we will support you." Harry says finally, and Zayn finally allows himself to truly break down. "We will always be One Direction" Louis whispers and Zayn can tell throughout the years.. he's crying. "There is so much to say like Harry said. We need to talk all of us at once" Niall adds, and he can hear a door slamming shut.  
"I'm-".. "Zayn..please just fly back to me please. I'm begging you.. just come back here and we can all talk please. Just please" Liam begs. "I cant Li I-" Zayn starts, but he can't finish it. "Just fly up here tomorrow please?" Zayn whispers.. "Tomorrow.. all of us I promise". "I love you Liam Payne" He says tears brimming in his eyes. "I love you Zayn" and that's all he really needed to hear.  
-  
So If four boys find themselfs flying to the UK to see a sad little boy from Bradford.. and hug him till they can't feel they're arms anymore.. it really doesn't matter. Because at the end of the day.. they will always be Louis,Harry,Niall,Liam and Zayn. Better known as One Direction <3


End file.
